


Crystal Healing

by mathias_henry



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathias_henry/pseuds/mathias_henry
Summary: "Do you know the best crystals for your zodiac sign?" asks Eames.And Arthur has no patience for this.





	Crystal Healing

"Do you know the best crystals for your zodiac sign?" asks Eames, the words shaping around the mouth tip of the hookah he has resting idly between his lips.

And Arthur wants to be open-minded about Eames' eccentricities, he really does. He has had some to smoke as well, so it should be opening more channels in his brain, relaxing his sterner no-nonsense responses. But on a scale of talc to diamonds, Arthur has the patience of gypsum - a _fingernail_ at most - where all the fucking spiritual mumbo jumbo is concerned. He lets Eames know as much before he can stop himself.

"Definitely not diamonds," says Arthur, sharp and derisive. He snatches the pipe from Eames. "Probably some cheap quartz. If crystals are euphemisms for other halves - which I sincerely hope they are because you cannot truly be so daft as to spend your money on that fraud rubbish!"

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Arthur feels a deep pang of guilt. Of course he does. He has put down Eames in two different ways in a single breath and while they will playfully throw jibes at each other, this one might have hit a little too close to home.

He takes in a deep breath of the cool flavoured smoke.

Arthur didn't even mean any of it except the "fraud rubbish" part and that's only because he truly despises all of the pseudoscience conning and not the fact that it is just the kind of mysticism that would enamour Eames.

Eames curls his hand protectively over his rose quartz, cradling it like the face of a precious lover (Arthur would know). And indeed, Arthur need not have bothered about hurting Eames in the first place.

" _Darling_ ," he replies, imbibing his tone with more patience and superiority than Arthur would have ever believed him capable of, "you are using more of my Britishism. I knew the soulmate crystal was a good investment."

Which is enough to wash down any residual guilt Arthur might be feeling and he throws the said soulmate crystal at Eames' face. He was going to keep it a secret that he had discovered the bloody thing tucked under his pillow this morning. It was almost cute in its creepiness - Arthur found it cute enough to keep it in his pocket and toy with it all day. However, now Arthur is very much unamused and not yet high enough to tolerate all of Eames' arseholery.

 _Fucking crystals_ , he thinks.

 _Fucking Brits_.

Eames placidly dodges the flying piece of quartz, reflexes much too keen for a man who has already gone through an entire bag of weed, but that's Eames for you, Arthur feels, puffing up a great cloud of smoke. And even with all the bullshit he manages to rake up on a daily basis, he thinks as he tries to maintain his frown in the face of Eames' cajoling smile, he would never have him any other way.


End file.
